


【林秦】斯德哥尔摩情人

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529





	1. （二）

……  
当秦明再次醒来时，耳边恍惚听见铁链的碰撞声，头脑一片昏沉，他的意识悬空了几秒终于回归本体。  
他眨着眼，眉头皱得越来越紧，纤长手指溺水般无力的攀上床柱紧抓着，左手用力捏住后仰的脖子，将一口气憋在喉咙里。  
他的左手无名指上不知何时又戴上那枚被他丢弃的戒指，上面滚落沾上的灰尘被细心的拭去。  
秦明紧咬住下唇，嘴角溢出一道蜿蜒的血迹，他猛地睁大眼死死瞪着天花板，整个人一下僵硬的如同木偶。  
破碎的呻吟从喉间溢出，随后就是一声声泣血的嘶哑叫喊，凄厉的在房间上空回荡。  
此时的他就是一只悬挂在荆棘上垂死的刺鸟，从喉中吟出的声音能让所有都黯然失色，可唯一的听众就是那个逼他叫出来对他无情施暴的人。  
他的腰被一双手牢牢固定住，下身一片淋漓水渍，已经被干的熟烂的肉穴无力的张开包裹着粗大紫红的性器，随着每一次抽插的动作性器都会拉扯着摩擦艳红的肉壁，带出各种液体混合成的粘液。秦明哆嗦着手朝床沿伸去，带着手套的手强行把他的手拉向身后摸到两人紧密结合的地方，勾起他的手指往撑的满满的小洞里挤去。指尖触到滚烫的柱体和撑到没有一丝皱褶的穴口，秦明头痛的针扎一样眼前一阵阵发黑，他剧烈挣扎扭动身体想要逃脱，紧缩的肉穴只会让插在里面的东西更加舒服，毫不留情的冲击几乎将他刺穿，他拼尽力气抽回那只手，只看见满手的鲜血混合肠液还有润滑剂。  
他拖动着乏力到不属于自己的四肢爬到床沿，张着嘴发出撕心裂肺的呕吐声，嘴里尝到的只有胃水的酸涩。身后的人紧搂着他的腰不断用力，激烈的动作发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，秦明觉得自己胃都快被顶出来了，粗暴的动作令他感觉不到丝毫快感，可身前的东西依然在屈辱下颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
那个人压在他背上，一只手扭住他的肩膀尽情驰骋，秦明紧握着床柱的那只手从手指只能勉强勾住到最后慢慢滑了下来。他的头无力的垂着，口涎和眼中被刺激出的生理盐水一起流出。  
他一动不动的躺着，眼睛里虚无一片，只有身上人弄的狠了才会哼几声。直到麻木的后穴感受到体内那根东西在抖动着胀大，他的眼睛里终于闪过恐惧。  
“不要！”嘶哑的快听不见的嗓音，他拖动被手铐磨得鲜血淋漓的双手奋力握住紧箍住自己腰身的那双手。  
“不要……不要射进来……”他摇着头重复着哀求。  
如果连最后一丝尊严都守不住，不用等这个人动手，他自己恐怖的洁癖都能让他活不下去。  
身上的人猛然用力抱住他，将他打颤的双腿紧闭在一起让紧缩的内壁更紧的绞住柱体，滚烫的液体瞬间充满高热滑腻的甬道，突来的刺激让被冷落胀痛的前面也随之释放出来。  
秦明高高的仰起头，远远看起来如一只折颈的天鹅，腰部向上抬起再打颤着塌下去，脚背霎时绷的笔直向内蜷着脚趾无意识摩挲着床单。他的双腿还在颤抖，尚未脱离高潮的身体十分敏感，下身除了痛还是痛，随着肉棍的抽出留在里面的精液也渐渐流了出来混合着鲜红的血色浸湿了床单。  
那人坐在秦明身边隔着粗糙的手套抚摸着眼前这具肆虐过的躯体，隐藏在面具后的目光带着歉疚和一丝不易察觉的疯狂，交织着慢慢黯淡下来。  
【六】  
对秦明的绑架案已经提升为专案，省厅从各地调派人手下来继续加入侦破，然而无论人手再多，案情依然没有丝毫进展，会议室里烟雾缭绕，侦查员们个个翻着走访调查的笔记本，依然是一无所获。  
绑匪似乎非常了解警察在干什么，他总能在警察到达之前将一切的线索全部抹去，不留一丝痕迹。  
林涛翻来覆去翻着卷宗，一遍一遍看绑匪寄来的照片，最后直接一把挥开，拉开椅子沉默的朝会议室外走。  
“林涛你要去哪儿？”李大宝直接三步并作两步上前将林涛堵在门口。  
“还能去哪儿，找秦明啊！”林涛粗鲁的把李大宝推开，手已经放在门把上。  
“这么多人都没找到，光凭你一个人有什么用，你是刑警队长，你首先就是要冷静！”  
“冷静！你叫我怎么冷静？！啊！”林涛一把扯过扔在会议桌上照片指着照片失态的大吼：“已经一个月了，这上面是什么你比我更清楚，秦明遇上这种事他会疯的！可我还待在这里原地打转，他的近况我们一点都不知道！他到底还在龙番没有我们也不知道！我连自己的好兄弟都救不了，我他妈就是个废物！”他一抹脸，从衣兜里掏出烟颤抖着手抽出一根想要点燃，结果中途好几次因为手抖的厉害而落下去。  
李大宝替他把烟点上，用衣袖抹了眼角，她咳了一声想要挤出一个笑，但却比哭还难看。“那个人敢对老秦那样，说明他绝对不是想要老秦的性命，我们可以知道老秦暂时是安全的。只是我们现在必须放缓侦查的步调，万一被绑匪察觉到，狗急跳墙可就真无法挽回了。”她拍拍林涛的肩细声安慰：“倒是你，看你眼圈黑的跟国宝似的，还是去休息一下吧，万一你再倒了我们可就真的没主心骨了。”  
林涛艰难苦笑说：“我已经没主心骨了。”站在面前的李大宝变成了几重影子，林涛揉了揉眼睛甩了甩头。  
李大宝看出了他的异样急忙扶住他，“林涛你怎么了，林涛你可别吓我啊，我扶你去医务室。”  
林涛摆摆手拒绝了，捂着额缓了一会说道：“没事，我是最近熬夜熬多了，去办公室坐一会就好。”  
说完也不等李大宝再开口就自己走回办公室，瘫坐在椅子里他仰着头呆望着一尘不变的白色天花板，满脑子都是照片上受伤奄奄一息的秦明。  
心里升起一股烦闷的狂躁感，林涛一把挥开仿佛呈现在眼前的那个想象中的该死的绑匪。他一拳打在坚硬的桌面，签字笔从笔筒里震了出来，林涛发着抖从衣服内侧口袋里掏出一个小药瓶。  
药片瘫在掌心就是喂不到嘴里，握在手里的水杯里温水在身体剧烈的颤抖下洒了一大半出来。林涛将脸埋进手肘强忍住心头的不安，一只手发泄般捶打着桌面，直到小黑跑进来告诉他又查到绑匪的消息。  
手里的药片叮叮当当尽数落在地上。  
他们已经将搜索范围扩大到龙番辖下的镇、乡，要从几百万人中找两个人无疑是大海捞针。他们推断既然绑匪不是要勒索，那暂时也就没有撕票的可能，绑匪要维持两个人正常的生活就必须要出来采购，所以将每个大小超市的监控录像都搜了一遍。  
然后他们发现了一个几天内出入几家同一半径超市的人，经过一番精心策划抓捕，结果却是极令哭笑不得喜忧参半。  
喜的是他们无意中捣毁了龙番市里的一个拐卖组织，解救出了一批被拐后还没被转手卖掉的妇女儿童。  
忧的还是他们闹出这么大动静还是没找到秦明，打草惊蛇恐怕已经惊动了处在暗处的绑匪。  
林涛不顾警察不能对犯罪嫌疑人动粗这一项规定，在审讯室里抡起拳头把嘴硬不认罪的拐卖组织头目狠狠揍了一顿。  
“老子要去法院告你们警察滥用私刑严刑逼供！”那头目鼻青脸肿的叫嚣。  
“那就来啊！你信不信老子立马让你脑壳开瓢啊！”林涛暴怒，直接扯了桌上的台灯朝那头目砸去，眼睛里喷着火焰。  
那头目吓得两腿一软坐在审讯椅里用手挡住头，嘴里一个劲叫“好汉爸爸爷爷冷静，他一定老实交代知无不言言无不尽。”  
林涛的突然失控让站在审讯室外看的刑警们吓了一大跳，纷纷进来拉住他劝着他息怒，一边把人架着往审讯室外推一边把林涛的手掰开把可怜的台灯从林涛的魔爪里解救下来。  
“这个怎么算？”一名刑警为难的看着砸瘪了的灯罩问。  
“报上去算公费，看林队那样子还是先别去触他霉头了。”另一名刑警有些后怕的顺着胸口。  
林涛被局长强制性命令在医务室里躺了一下午，等他睡醒了起来穿衣服才发现身上穿的那件夹克的衣袖上不知道什么时候划了一道口子。  
他捏了捏破口处，嘟囔道：“我衣服都破了，老秦你手艺那么好，帮忙给补补呗。”他扭过头朝身边笑着。  
身旁的人白了他一眼没说话，站起身整理好熨烫平整的西装直接走出医务室。  
林涛知道秦明是答应了，屁颠屁颠的拿着衣服跟着秦明往外走，一出门发现空旷的走廊里连脚步声都没有更别说人了。  
“老秦？”走这么快啊。  
然后他在转角处看见一片黑色衣角，原来秦明是在那等他。  
林涛尴尬的挠了挠头，手上搭着自己那间破了的夹克继续往外走。“老秦你别走那么快嘛……”走出大楼的林涛突然顿住，伸出去的手抬在半空。  
秦明还在绑匪的手里，怎么可能来看他，更不可能答应帮他补衣服。  
“秦明！！！”  
吼声惊起了树上栖息的鸟，从食堂出来拿着饭盒过来送饭的李大宝看着崩溃大吼的林涛，眼泪瞬间湿润了整个脸颊。  
【七】  
摁在脑后的手终于松开，他被捏住下巴被迫把射在嘴里腥膻的液体咽下去。  
“咳、咳咳……”抬手抹去嘴角残留的白浊，秦明靠在墙上轻蔑的瞟着那人。  
“罪人。”红艳丰润的双唇刻薄的吐出这两个字，他明显看到那人在听到这两个词后身体开始不可抑制的发颤。  
他扣上衬衫扣子，缓缓套上因情事而弄皱的西装裤，拖着铁链捂住嘴往浴室走。  
从秦明第一次被逼着口交，咽下那些肮脏的东西后，他就开始不断干呕，到后来已经到了习惯性反胃的地步。  
他的最后一点尊严早就被那人踩在脚下磨的连渣都不剩，之所以要活下去就是为了将那人送进监狱！  
扶住盥洗台把嘴里残留的东西抠出来，排气扇外也已经重新上了防护栏和木板，自从那人发现他曾经爬过盥洗台后，他整整听了一夜的雷雨交加。  
漆黑的屋子，只有从手机里放出的雷雨声是那么清晰，环绕在耳际，仿佛他正置身在滂沱大雨中，四周没有一点可以遮蔽的地方。  
他浑身痉挛的想要把录音关掉，但是那部手机实在离他太远了，他够不到。  
秦明那晚在床角蜷缩了一夜，第一次也是最后一次将自己的软肋暴露在那人面前。  
直到第二天早上，他听到那恼人的雨声停止，自己从可怖的回忆里抽身出来，他红着眼怔怔盯住房间一角，任由回来的那人将他抱在怀里轻轻顺着他的背安抚他。  
乖顺的就像一只小奶猫，在经过大雨无情的冲刷洗礼后终于找到一方温暖的港湾。  
他在浴室里吐完，洗了澡出来，那人安静的坐在凳子上拿着速写本看着他。  
这一个月来那人从没说过一句话，他要说的都是通过左手写字写下来再给秦明看。  
秦明知道他其实是个右撇子，用左手写只是不想秦明看出他的字迹。  
他一定是熟人！经过一个月的观察秦明终于肯定。  
一个陌生人，就算是对他再迷恋也绝不对晓得他害怕下雨这个秘密，尤其是那人的一举一动中无不在透露他对秦明的熟悉，而且他清楚知晓秦明父母当年牵涉的案子。  
所以才能每次在秦明奋力反抗的时候压制住他，然后将秦明心里的伤口一条条挖开暴露在外。  
他总能在把秦明的精神逼到极限后，刹那间又像是换了一个人似的开始对他进行无微不至的照顾。  
他会将熨好的西装带给秦明，甚至帮他准备好了常用的发胶，好让秦明在失去自由的情况下不显得狼狈。他还带了很多书来，都是秦明喜欢看的那类，替他准备好咖啡，关心的在十点的钟声敲响时关掉灯守着秦明入睡。  
不得不说，如果他不发疯不做那些事的话，他对秦明的温柔体贴照顾远远超过了秦明心中对家的定义。  
第一次，秦明被强暴过后没有好好清理导致伤口发炎，整个人烧的人事不知昏过去很久。他在一家诊所里醒来，那个穿着一身黑衣戴着鸭舌帽，卫衣帽子也盖在头上的人低着头，戴着口罩看不清他的脸，可秦明分明看到墨镜后滑下的泪。  
当时那人一把将他抱住，哽咽着，小心翼翼的如捧着珍宝不敢使力，害怕他一碰就碎了。  
“你既然担心我，为什么不放了我。”秦明问过他。  
那人藏在面具后的眼睛开始闪躲，就在秦明以为得不到答案时，他看到速写本上写的一个字。  
怕。  
他怕一放走秦明，他的梦就醒了。  
只要秦明不想着逃走脱离他的掌控，他就会是一个合格的情人。  
为了打消秦明的念头，他给秦明看了几样东西。  
两个人的床照，淫靡的画面在高清镜头下显得更加情色不堪。他说只要秦明敢逃开他，他就把照片寄给秦明的叔叔和他的工作单位，并且还把拍下的视频放到网上。  
秦明的叔叔年纪大了，近年来身体也越发不好，如何经得起这种刺激。  
至于单位，李大宝把衣服划破了他都逼着人家去换，就为了不给警察丢脸，他的骄傲怎么会容忍这些东西出现在警局和网上。  
最后是林涛的照片和破了的沾上血的夹克。捏着夹克，秦明紧咬住唇冷冷瞪着那人。  
这一个月来林涛为了找他几乎就没休息过，整个人胡子拉碴的面容枯槁。林涛最怕鬼了，可照片上的他看起来就跟鬼一样。  
【八】  
看过那些东西后，秦明真的一下妥协了下来，不管是哪方面，就算是他厌恶的情事也是十分顺从。  
但他的顺从并没有使绑匪心安，秦明渐渐发现这栋房子开始进出另外一个人。  
一个穿着白大褂，戴着医用口罩，但不论怎么看也不像是医生的人。  
他被蒙着眼带到另外一个房间，然后经常不知道怎的就昏过去，等到醒来时总是有气无力的躺在床上，浑身上下蔓延电击过后的抽搐和刺痛。  
尤其是他的头，眩晕疼痛已经成了常态，昏睡成为抑制头痛的最好方法。同时，在他睡过去后，梦境就会汹涌袭来。梦里的秦明还非常青涩，十几岁年纪，虽然长的一副好模样但因为性格孤僻没什么朋友，很多女生都喜欢他但同时也不敢靠近他，他自己在学校里总是一个人独来独往。  
高三学业最紧张那年，他枯燥无趣的生活闯进了一个迷路的人。那个大大咧咧总是嘻嘻哈哈的少年一把推开门嘴里喊着别人的名字，发现找错人后尴尬的脸上一红，接着就自我介绍自来熟的开始围着秦明打转。  
“我带了苹果，把这个最红最大的给你。”叫林涛的少年献宝似的把苹果塞进他手上，下巴支在桌上满含期待的看着他，求表扬三个字明明白白写在脸上。秦明只觉得这时的林涛看起来特别像邻居家的那只拉布拉多大狗。  
好丢脸，秦明心里想。他微微撇撇嘴，转了一个方向不看林涛。  
“你刚刚是嫌弃我了吧，我看到了！作为学长怎么能嫌弃学弟呢，谁说你冷淡的，其实我发现你真的挺可爱的。最初我还以为你面部神经失调，连笑都不笑一下，原来你不是面瘫啊。”林涛恍然大悟，正要再说话那个又红又大的苹果一下塞进他嘴里。  
“唔！唔唔！”林涛瞪着眼差点被哽死。  
“吃东西都堵不上你的嘴。”秦明背着身林涛看不见他的脸，只是清楚看见秦明的耳朵尖以肉眼可见的速度越来越红。  
“哦～你害羞了～”林涛眯着眼奸诈的笑了，故意用促狭的语气继续逗平时看起来一板一眼的秦明。  
秦明恼羞成怒，其实害羞的成份居多。不苟言笑，沉稳的一点都不像十几岁人的他第一次跟同龄人在校园里打打闹闹。  
……  
“你说了没有副作用，可为什么他会头痛？”心疼的摸摸秦明苍白消瘦的脸，那人猛地揪住“医生”的衣领问。  
“你要求往他的脑内注入并修改记忆，这个过程一定会对他的精神造成负担。”  
“那会不会对他的大脑造成损害？”  
“放心吧，要接受这么多伪造的记忆，头痛是正常现象。倒是你，作为你的心理医生我不得不再次劝你，你的病不好好吃药控制的话，有可能没等他全部想起来你就先疯了。”  
“没关系。”那人摇摇头，走到秦明身旁蹲下紧紧握住露在外面纤长却瘦到骨节突出的手。  
“没关系。”他重复。等做完这所有的一切，他疯不疯也无所谓了，秦明最终会和谁在一起都无所谓了。  
秦明醒来后，头疼的现象更严重了，但梦境依然如此清晰真实，仿佛他曾经真的经历过。那个绑架他的人和记忆中的少年真的特别像。  
别开玩笑了，怎么可能，林涛说什么也绝对干不出这种事。  
他可是警察啊！秦明固执的认为。  
这天晚上那人回来的很晚，在看着秦明喝完牛奶后那人突然转过身，几乎是扶着桌子半跪着哆嗦地从口袋里掏出药瓶拧开瓶盖。  
秦明不止一次看到那个人从衣兜里掏出药瓶背对着他吃药。有些药片因为那人发病时控制不住手掉了下来，秦明捡起来看了一眼。  
是抗抑郁和抗焦虑的药。  
“劝你最好按照医嘱服药，苯二氮卓类的药乱吃的话会形成药物依赖，严重时可导致死亡。”秦明把药片放回那人手心，在他还没完全恢复前抬手想要揭开他脸上的面具。  
那个人在发觉秦明想要干什么后将秦明狠狠贯在地上，双手用力掐住他的脖子。  
秦明涨红着一张脸，额角青筋凸起挣开了那人的钳制手背打落那人脸上的面具。  
室内突然一片安静，加在脖子上的力道蓦地松懈下来。  
他捂着脸猛地站起身后退几步，侧过身不愿面对秦明。  
秦明不敢相信，他张口闭口好几次，最后颤着声音道：“林、林涛？！”  
晴天霹雳！秦明无法接受，将他绑架囚禁强暴折辱他的人，居然是认识了十几年，他最好的朋友，那个正直的刑警，被绑匪用来威胁他的筹码，他一直无条件信任的林涛。  
那人放下捂着脸的手，喉结上下动了动，最后终于说道：“秦明……”停顿了很久，“抱歉……可我不后悔。”  
秦明一下愣在那，曾经用笔划去的那句“所有坚不可摧的情感，都有瞬间崩塌的可能。”讽刺的在脑海里回荡。  
我们内心的恶魔，把这座城市变成了地狱。  
而一个人内心的魔鬼，会铸就另一个人的地狱


	2. （四）

【十三】  
“你要为了我去坐实本来就不存在的犯罪，这对我们而言根本就不公平。”  
“可我想让你回去，而不是再待着这个地方。”  
“是啊，我想我老了之后会和你回到这里，但不是现在。”  
林涛听后先是睁圆眼，接着嘴角漾出笑意。  
“你都知道啦。”  
“有人曾说过他的笨蛋追求，想不知道都难。”  
“要怎么做？”林涛问。  
秦明慢条斯理穿上他的三件套，再将整齐的西装用尖锐的刀子一道道划出、戳出口子，有些地方用力过分鲜血迅速将衣服染红，林涛心疼的直皱眉。  
“让你带的东西带来了吗？”  
林涛听完拿出几根拧成一股的黑色皮带子，“牛皮筋做的，你要这个干嘛？”  
“一个人在极度憎恨的情况下会对被囚禁者实施侵害，这里包括身体和心理两方面。你给局里寄去了照片，并且大宝看出了我曾遭受过……”手指转了转，秦明咬咬唇省略过了下面的话。“为了表现出绑架者的真正目的其实是寻仇，所以我的身上必须出现大量的威逼虐待伤，注意要毫无章法，最好让人看出绑架者就是个神经质。”  
“可你会被打伤的……”林涛揪着手指不愿。  
“你要是被看出破绽才叫真不妙，只要不伤到我的手就行。”秦明冷静的分析完毕并给自己重新带上沾满干涸血迹的手铐，“来吧，顺便给专案组换个侦查地方，面粉仓库不错，你带镇静剂了吗？”  
……  
刑警队收到一份匿名邮件，上面洋洋洒洒的写了几百字，总结起来统共也就一个意思。  
绑匪玩腻了，对始终学不会乖顺的秦明失去了耐性，他准备在走之前送各位警察一份大礼。  
一天之内找到秦明，找得到的话就把秦明完完整整的还给他们，如果超过一秒他们也就只有等几十年后去另一个世界相聚了。  
侦查员查了匿名邮件的来源，抓了一个愁钱上网的无业游民，有人让他把这封邮件发出去，然后就可以得到足够他上一周的网费和生活费，而那个委托他的人又是接受了其他人的委托。  
邮件末尾附件里附赠一个短视频，记得当初黑暗骑士轰动全球，那场小丑穿着护士服炸掉整个医院堪称精彩至极。

“你就那么想把自己炸死啊，写的那么恶毒。”林涛笑了笑，伸出舌舔了舔秦明吻的红肿丰润的唇。  
“你……写的…嗯啊……也不差……”秦明用力勾住林涛的脖子，身体随着节奏上下起伏，光滑的背部淋了汗水在昏黄的灯光下闪着莹润的色泽，性感的肩胛骨林涛的手指顺着骨头的突起的弧度缓缓下滑至腰侧用力捏了捏。  
秦明浑身一抖，收了收跪着蜷曲的双腿紧紧夹住林涛的腰，无意间磨蹭着鼓励他用力加快一点。低下头将脸埋在林涛的颈窝里，秦明有几次都想狠狠咬他，却牢记着还不能在林涛身上留痕迹而生生忍住。  
“痛了？”嘴上虽说着心疼，指尖却捻着嫩红的乳珠，用修剪整齐的指甲逗弄抠挖。秦明受刺激的挺起胸，在风中颤栗的乳尖立时包裹进一个温暖湿润的地方。  
柔软的舌尖裹着乳珠逗弄，时不时轻舔几下吮吸，秦明闭上眼小猫似的叫着，纤长的手指不断松开又轻轻拉扯林涛的短发。  
“……嗯……你来试试。”鼻间喷出湿热的鼻息，雪白的上齿在下唇上留下清晰的牙印，被性器从下至上贯穿的感觉并不好受，无论是蔓延至四肢百骸令头脑发白放空的奇异的感觉，还是好像即将被穿透的恐惧，身体所有的重量全部着力在那敏感的一点，甜腻的呻吟不自觉的从口中细碎的传出。  
“你……大声的叫出来嘛……我想听。”林涛蹭蹭秦明的脸颊，诱惑道。  
“我……唔嗯……不要，啊！”害羞拒绝的话还没说完就被一记重击打碎，他眨眨眼，两道情热的泪哗的哗下眼眶，林涛慢慢将秦明压在身下抬起他修长的双腿架在肩上，俯下身亲亲他的眼。

难道秦明被藏在医院里？刑警队的众人猜测。

秦明后仰起头，林涛摩挲着手中两半挺翘的双股，用牙齿轻咬着秦明的下巴。  
他们此时是在一个陈旧废弃的面粉仓库里，顶着破碎的吊灯，扇着摇摇欲坠的吊扇，进行最后一战之前的洗礼。

再往下拉，居然是被切割成数个小块的龙番市地图，每一块都有一个最醒目的建筑，不只包括医院。

夜风透过大门的缝隙里只能看见两个赤条条的人影蛇一般的纠缠在一起，薄薄的手掌按在冰冷坚硬的墙柱上，左手无名指上的戒指折射着微光，尖削的下巴抵住墙面，只看到侧脸线条精致的轮廓和圆润的肩头。微张的双唇，高挺的鼻梁和秀气的眉骨，耳廓泛着红，林涛亲吻着秦明的头发将滚烫的性器重新送进那个高热紧致足以令他疯狂的狭窄甬道。

他要我们到这些地方找秦明。侦查员们一时搞不懂绑匪究竟是什么意思，协助调查坐在一旁仔细审视投影幕的李大宝忽然一声惊叫。

温柔的爱抚和下身所受的撞击形成鲜明的对比，淋淋的汁水随着抽插的动作从殷红撑满的穴口溢出来顺着修长的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，打颤的双腿支撑不了因冲击灵魂的电流而发抖的身体，秦明只能后靠在林涛结实宽厚的胸膛上，喘息着不断拔高呻吟。他抬起一只手反手勾住林涛的脖子，另一只手覆在林涛握在他身前炙热的手上想要和他十指交缠。

她不可置信的瞪大眼，张着嘴却说不出一句话。

“我能射进去吗？”林涛咬着秦明的耳朵，努力强忍着开始抖动胀痛到极限的性器喃呢着问。

专案组的所有成员齐齐看向她等着她说话，李大宝好不容易勉强镇定下来，颤抖的开口：“他想……他想炸死秦明……”

“做你想做的一切。”秦明回过头，下一刻从嘴里泄出的尖叫被林涛尽数吞了下去。  
！！！  
看来并不只是绑架，犯人的最终目的还是想要寻仇！

“我爱你。”

秦明自工作以来，亲自办过或协助破了不要重案，得罪的人两只手都数不过来。自从出了池子那件事后，众人都明白即使不是冲在第一线的法医其实处境同样也是非常危险的。

“我也爱你。”  
沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，他们两个人依然紧紧相连，用相互触碰的唇舌诉说自己刻骨铭心的爱恋。

“必须快点！”李大宝站起身慌慌张张几乎握不住手机，解锁错误好几次才拨通被潭局长勒令回家休息的林涛的手机。  
“喂，有消息吗？”林涛急匆匆的穿衣服，一面应着李大宝一面替秦明整理穿戴好，将他牢牢捆在座椅上，按照秦明的指示把镇静剂推入青色的血管，亲眼见着秦明的头一点一点低下去。  
“你把邮件转发给我，我马上去，你们直接从局里出去搜，要快！”他从容销毁掉一切可能留下的证据，把生锈的铁锁重新挂上仓库大门。  
挂断电话，等了约莫一分钟打开手机，邮件已经发了过来。他大致看了看，开始套上鞋套迈着步子在周围一公里的偏僻地方散步，看着手表算距离时限还剩多少时间。  
他在警队的人赶到之前重新进入仓库，瞥了眼角落放的东西，将鞋套取下来扔在上面，割断绳子抱起昏睡过去的秦明躲进仓库背面不远的废弃厂房里，然后给警队打了一个电话告知地址。  
“带防爆组来，联系消防，现场有炸弹！”风声将林涛的声音割的破碎，他还没说完电话就突然断了，再打过去就发现打不通了。  
01:41  
双眉紧蹙神色凝重，林涛望着平静的仓库拨通了“医生”的电话。  
“你给的东西也太次了吧，怎么没一点反应？”  
“你们躲好了吗？”  
01:42  
轰的巨响将那句刚出口的“废话！”打散在空气中。  
警笛声划破寂静的夜空，巨大的气浪几乎将车掀起来，浓烟火光冲天而起直接将夜幕染红。  
此时离24小时期限尚剩余2小时18分。  
绑匪根本就没打算让秦明继续活着。  
李大宝直接从车上跌跌撞撞的下来，没走几步就脱力的跪在地上望着爆炸的地方嘶喊着哭泣。  
【十四】  
发生爆炸的现场一篇狼藉，短时间接连两次的爆炸销毁了一切有用的痕迹，因为厂房废弃已久，又地处偏远靠近山区，周围居民很少，那附近有矿山，所以大部分人都以为是有人半夜违法开矿造成的。  
所幸没有造成严重的社会影响，为了人心安定，警方选择封锁消息隐蔽处理此案。  
林涛和秦明及时躲在掩体后面，但还是被爆炸的气浪波及受了轻伤。林涛住院观察了几日就出院了，秦明除了被波及的伤之外身上还存在大量的束缚、利器和鞭伤。  
李大宝当时为秦明检查的时候眼圈一下就红了，颤颤巍巍解开破烂的衬衫扣子看到身上大大小小的青紫痕迹，一下用毛毯盖住秦明的身体，转过身不愿再看。  
“老秦被绑匪注射了镇静剂，送到医院后他中途醒过一次，我问他愿不愿意做精斑预实验，他答应了。”  
李大宝忘不了秦明当时空洞麻木的眼神。可那时秦明只说了一句话——他的手还能动吗？  
“能，等恢复了好了你就又是那个鬼手佛心的秦大法医。”李大宝强迫自己笑出来，却发现如此勉强。  
秦明只抿着唇嘴角微微勾了勾，转过头缓缓合上双眼。  
“结果怎么样？”林涛皱眉问。  
李大宝凝重的摇了摇头。“绑匪太狡猾了，他做了清理，根本检测不出DNA。”  
“那从这方面入手查找凶手的线索就断了。”林涛坐在病房外的排椅上，头痛的支着额角。  
李大宝劝道：“你还是先回去休息吧，你受的伤也没好利索。”  
“我没事。”林涛不在乎的摆摆手。  
“怎么没事！”李大宝提高了音调，“爆炸再加上粉尘爆炸，你受轻伤已经很万幸了，过度劳累别留下什么后遗症。”  
“只要老秦没事！”林涛抬起头注视着李大宝的双眼无比郑重道：“我就是被炸的粉身碎骨也心甘情愿。”  
“林涛你……”李大宝没说完，其实她早在秦明被绑架后林涛表现出的万分焦虑甚至出现精神不稳就看出来，林涛对秦明绝不是单单的朋友之情。  
“你没猜错。”林涛证实了李大宝的想法，站起身透过病房门上的探视窗朝里望，眼睛里凝满不可化的深情。  
他喃喃道：“只要他没事，叫我怎样都可以。”  
【十五】  
秦明因遭受到监禁侵害，本就不开朗的性格变得更加阴郁且害怕甚至对人的触碰带有强烈的敌视和恐惧心理。  
他出院后一直在家修养，秦明的叔叔年纪大了不方便照顾秦明，作为好友的林涛便暂时搬到秦明家承担起照顾开导秦明的重任。  
有了无微不至的照顾和关爱，心理素质本就极佳的秦明渐渐走出阴霾，可他不愿再去考虑自己的婚姻，而是选择独自生活。  
秦叔叔也没有逼他，为了一次结婚就差点让他和待如亲子的秦明阴阳相隔，他根本就不能再去想象如果还有第二回他这把老骨头该怎么承受。  
林涛是个好孩子，虽然他看出林涛有时候对秦明确实是有点好的过分，可他不愿深究，只要秦明过的好那就一切都好。  
两个人顺理成章的住到一起，林涛的病还是会时常发作，抑郁妄想带来的担惊受怕和现实与虚幻混合常常令他倍感痛苦，压抑的狂躁让他快要裂开，就连有时候身边的秦明是真实还是幻觉都要他不停的再三确认。  
“宝宝，你不会离开我吧？”他紧抱着秦明就像抓住一根救命稻草。  
秦明顺着浑身发抖的林涛的背，用柔软的语气让他把药吃下去。林涛只固执拒绝，眼睛一怔不怔认真与秦明对视，保证道：“我只要有你就可以了，你就是我的良药。”可他仍旧会在说完后把药吃下去。“你放心，我不会傻到送上门去让他们抓。”他清楚他一旦在局里人面前露出一点异常，那等待他和秦明的远不止接受调查这么简单。  
他们会分开，秦明甚至会因他牵连再次入狱。  
任由林涛用紧到快要使人窒息的力道抱住，秦明侧耳听着两人有力的心跳声。从昏迷中彻底清醒过后，他的记忆中逐渐出现断层和相互矛盾的地方。  
他和林涛在研究生前根本就不认识，又怎么可能高中就在一个学校，而且秦明高中时因叔叔工作的缘故还转学去了沪城，直到高考前两个月才回户籍地借读。  
记忆的种种冲突促使秦明想去探究，然而每每握上那扇可能关着真相的门把后又收回手。  
他的内心在抵触，直觉真相会使他跟林涛的关系一夜崩塌。他拒绝所谓的真相，到他终于全部想起并且梳理完毕混乱的记忆，背叛和伤害的感觉并没有降临到他身上，相反他上了瘾，自己替林涛找着说辞，更加理解且爱他。  
以至于让秦明不惜一切代价也要将一切事实掩盖。  
那件由绑架转化为爆炸的案子在调查了近半年后依然毫无进展，随着秦明重新回局里上班和接连发生的命案，他们的注意力无暇几头兼顾只得宣布案子暂停调查。  
“所以，真的十分抱歉，秦明。”林涛歉疚的合上绑架爆炸案的卷宗。  
秦明疲惫的合上眼，过了一会点了点头。  
……  
夜晚，秦明家。  
“宝宝，在看什么呢？”林涛把注意力从球赛上转移到秦明身上，见他正聚精会神盯着手机屏幕明显在关注着什么。  
林涛凑过头去瞟了一眼，“完美犯罪？”  
秦明在手机上看的那个话题是在谈论存在这个世界上的完美犯罪实例。  
有几个重大嫌疑人都是因为警方提供的犯罪证据不足，而在律师的无罪辩护下得到当庭释放。  
还有少数连嫌疑人都找不到的，最后全都成了积压的疑案。  
犯罪者和受害者相互合作，受害者出于某种情况选择包庇罪犯甚至提供帮助成为同谋，在这些条件使然下会造成侦查方向错乱最后形成破解不了的疑案，但从另一方面来看，同时也是一场完美犯罪。

全文完


End file.
